Simplify the expression. $ (-5z^{7}+5z^{5}+7z) - ( 2z^{7}-7z^{2}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-5z^{7}+5z^{5}+7z) + (-2z^{7}+7z^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5z^{7}+5z^{5}+7z - 2z^{7}+7z^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 z^7} + \color{#DF0030}{5 z^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{7 z} - {2 z^7} + {7 z^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -5 -2 ) z^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 5 z^5} + { 7 z^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 7 z} $ Add the coefficients. $-7z^{7}+5z^{5}+7z^{2}+7z$